Mirror
by sburbiangodtier
Summary: In the darkness that seems to hold him back from the light he desires, Riku realizes that Ansem’s lies don’t define who he really is. Inspired by the song “Mirror” by BarlowGirl. Rated T for slight shonen-ai. Riku/Ansem. Riku/Sora.


**A/N: This was just a little inspiration from hearing the song "Mirror" by BarlowGirl. I really think this song fits him, don't you? (If you haven't heard it, go listen to it! It's really epic.) So, I've finally done a fanfiction that doesn't revolve around Organization XIII for once! It was really different writing from Riku's perspective this time around, and using a character I've never used before. Ansem is really fun to write dialogue for! xD **

**Just for a bit of trivia, the word 'darkness' appears 19 times in this story! Don't you just love the darkness? Haha.**

**The lyrics used in this story (keep an eye out for them!) are copywrited to BarlowGirl. Kingdom Hearts, Ansem, Riku, and Sora belong to Square Enix and Disney.**

**Enjoy! :3**

Riku opened his eyes. All around him, it was pitch black. Darkness so heavy and vile that it seemed to hang over him like a stinking shroud. The odor of darkness surrounded him, and he wrinkled his nose. "You can't fool me, Ansem. I know you're there."

An image shuddered into view in front of him. Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. His amber eyes glinted evilly as he folded his arms. "Glad you see that you're awake, Riku. Are you finally ready to receive me into yourself, ready to become a part of the darkness again?"

Riku swallowed hard. He didn't want this. He wanted no part of the abysmal darkness that he knew still lurked within his heart. He had lost King Mickey a long way back, just after they'd closed the door to darkness together. Exhausted and lost within the dark, Riku had fallen into a deep sleep. Now he found himself here, with only his worst enemy for company. "No…I'm not. Nor will I ever be."

Ansem frowned. He pointed at Riku, his hands clothed in long white gloves. His cloak swished slightly with the movement. "Why try to resist the darkness you know that you secretly long for?" his deep voice seemed to reverberate off of the oppressive shroud, sending its vibrations to the very marrow of Riku's bones.

"Who said that I long for it?" Riku retorted, glaring at the man whose spirit had possessed his body not long ago. Ansem smiled cryptically in response. "I have been inside your heart, Riku. I know your desires and your innermost secrets. I know what it is you want most."

Riku clenched his hands into tight fists. "I don't want the darkness!" he shouted. His voice seemed to echo across the vast abyss. Ansem didn't even flinch at the tone. The Heartless merely shook his head and sighed. "Your heart longs for the darkness, Riku. You desire its power; its grip over you. You liked feeling like you could do anything with that power. You even traded a happy island life with your friends…with the one you love."

"I…I don't…I don't know what you're talking about." Riku muttered defensively.

"You know the one of which I speak. He is the one who fought you on many occasions. The Keyblade's real wielder. Sora."

Riku winced at the name. Sora…he'd seemingly abandoned him for the darkness. For the power that Maleficent had offered him. He'd turned against him, raising his sword, Soul Eater, against him time and again. A sense of despair overwhelmed him. He'd turned away from the love Sora had for him, all for the love of the world and the dark power it promised.

Even if he did get out of the Realm of Darkness…what did he have to go back to? Sora would never accept him…never take him back. Riku had hurt the adorable brunette boy too many times to expect any sort of welcome or forgiveness from him. His friends from the Islands would turn away from him, just like he had once done to them. He'd be alone.

"Maybe…maybe it's better this way." he murmured to himself, not realizing he'd spoken aloud until he heard Ansem chuckle maliciously. "Yes, Riku, it is better this way. Stay here in the Dark Realm. Shut your eyes…refuse the pain the light desires to thrust upon you. Allow me to me your companion…your guidance…your one true desire."

Riku looked up quickly at these words, but before he could do anything, a pair of cold, heartless lips had pushed themselves forcefully against his. A firm grip, entangled in his silver-white hair, kept him from getting away. Ansem's eyes drooped closed as he continued the bruising kiss.

_Stop him, Riku! He's encasing you in the darkness through his actions!_

"_Your…your Majesty?!" _

_Riku, you know you don't want this, so take action!_

Riku found himself on the ground, lying in the darkness, Ansem on top of him, panting as he continued to kiss the boy. He could feel his heart shriveling as the darkness seeped into it. But he felt nearly too weak to do anything against it. The darkness was winning. There was little time left.

"_But your Majesty, it's hopeless. Ansem's right, Sora will never accept me again. He'll never love me the way he once did."_

_How do you know this?_

"_I…I…" _

_Riku, Sora travelled the worlds looking for you. He braved Heartless and villains alike to find you, and when he did, he didn't give up just because you rejected him. No, he followed you through Hollow Bastion, and even after you turned him away again, he still called out to you, hoping he could reach you. You see, Sora loves you too much to ever stop hoping that you'll return. Even now, he's looking for you. He wants to find you. He wants to see you again…love you again. _

"_. . .Really?" _

The voice was still, but the words yet lingered in Riku's heart. He shut his eyes and with all the power he could manage, he summoned his sword. There was a flash of light, and before Riku knew what had really happened, Ansem was on his knees several feet away. He held his side and glared at Riku. "So you're continuing to be stubborn, are you? You know the sorry truth. You know that if you go back, there will only be grief. You'll never be anything anymore. Your heart is too far gone into the darkness to ever be--"

"Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be?" Riku demanded coldly.

"You should stay here in the Realm of Darkness, where it's safe! You'll have all the power you'll ever want. There will be no pain. No suffering. You and I, we can have it all!" Ansem growled, standing to his feet again.

Riku snorted. "I think I'm feeling my share of suffering right now, you lying bastard. I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do, and I'm not going to try. Those are your standards, Ansem. Not mine." He ran at the Heartless, slicing through him easily.

Ansem choked at the force of the impact, and as he faded into the darkness, he glared at Riku. "This isn't…over yet…you worthless…boy…" And he was gone.

Riku sighed and looked around him. Everything was still. He remained in the darkness, alone. But as he stood there, he closed his eyes. "You don't define me, Ansem. To Sora, I'm beauty beyond compare. I know he defines me." And he smiled. "When I look in the mirror next time, I want to see my own reflection. Not Ansem's. I want to see the Riku that Sora sees. The Riku that Sora loves. That's my highest goal for now."


End file.
